


Castle on the Hill

by Sbpagel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Established Relationship, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbpagel/pseuds/Sbpagel
Summary: Harry has come home for the first time in 3 years. He travels the world and sees the beauty in just living life. With everything he has seen, nothing can ever replace the feeling of friends, family, laughter and love. He can honestly say he's happy. Can everyone else?





	Castle on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I am procrastinating Soul Mates. Mainly because it’s gone in a direction I’m not planning and I’ve had to put aside most of my notes. Ever get the feeling like your characters decided to up and desert you?
> 
> This is inspired by Ed Sheeran’s – Castle on the Hill
> 
> Enjoy xx

 “Uncle Harry!”

Harry hadn’t even had a chance to shut the door to his hire car when thin arms wrapped around his waist. He laughed and dropped to his knees. “Hey kid, I gather you’ve missed me then?”

“Only a little.” Teddy said shyly. “Not as much as grandma though. Girls are very emotional you see.”

“Are they just? So if you only missed me a little I guess I can stay away longer next time, yeah?” Harry stood and shut the door.

“No!” Teddy looked horror struck. “Ok, ok I missed you lots!”

Harry let Teddy lead him up the drive. Andy and Teddy’s house was technically Harry’s parents but when it became clear he would never actually put it to use, he insisted that they move in. It was a two story three-bedroom home made of stone, it had vines on the walls and an almost over grown garden. It wasn’t much but Harry loved it. “Where is your grandma then? Too important to welcome your old uncle Harry?”

“She’s making up your room. I’m pretty sure she thinks that if she puts enough pillows in there you won’t be able to escape.”

“A pillow prison?” Harry chuckled.

“Something like that. Like I said girls are emotional.”

“And you’re just a tough soldier? Nothing can break through your skin?”

“Yep! I’m tough.” Teddy beat his chest and straightened his shoulders. “Need to keep that hard face, be a real man.”

“Are you sure about that?” Harry said a smirk playing on his lips.

“Yes.”

Harry scooped the 10-year-old up into his arms and started tickling him relentlessly. “Are you sure about that Mr Lupin?”

Teddy was squealing and laughing. “Ok I give!”

“Edward is that you making that god awful racket?” A voice called from upstairs.

“It’s not my fault Grandma, uncle Harry is being mean!”

“I would never!” Harry put his hand against his heart, deeply wounded.

“Harry!” Andromeda Tonks stood at the top of the stairs, hands on her hips. “And what time do you call this? You promised me you would be here for lunch at the latest. Make an extra plate, you said, I’ll be there by 1, you said. We have to leave soon!”

“Andy it’s simply spiffing to see you too! I can’t believe how good you look has it really been three years?” Harry chuckled and pulled the older woman into a hug. “I’m sorry I got side tracked and traffic was murder at the airport. Idiots on the road. I had to battle a dragon or two.”

“Harry I think I may actually drop dead of shock the day you turn up on time.” Andy rolled her eyes and didn’t quite manage to hide her grin. “Are you coming in with us then?” 

“I was actually hoping to take Sirius’ bike, plus I smell like a plane.”

“Don’t you dare drive that thing home! I will not have you splattered across the road!”

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not an idiot Andy. I’ll walk or get a room. You stress too much.” Harry said with a fond smile.

“Could have fooled me. Ted. Shoes. Now.” When Teddy had run up the stairs she turned to Harry. “I wouldn’t stress so much if I knew where you were half the time. 1 call a week to Teddy is appreciated but don’t you think it’s time to settle somewhere? I mean it doesn’t have to be here but anywhere. Don’t you want a house, a dog, a partner?”

“Andy I have been home 5 minutes, let me at least take my bag out of the car yeah?” Harry rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the fastest that Andy had started on the lecture, but it was up there.

“Fine, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Andy turned to the stairs. “Edward Sirius Lupin hurry up we need to leave!”

“Can’t I go with Harry, I really want a go on the bike.” Teddy was whining as only a 10-year-old boy could.

“No chance in hell are you ever getting on that bike! Get in the car.”

“Better listen to her kid.” Harry whispered to Teddy. “She right terrifying when she looks like that.”

“Don’t be too long Harry.” Andy gave him a tight hug. “It is really good to have you home.”

Half an hour later Harry was showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a short-sleeved button up. He zipped up his leather jacket and dragged out the dark red motor bike out of the back shed. Thank god Seamus offered to maintain it, it had been 3 years since he was on it and it still ran perfectly. Kicking the bike into gear, he sped down the street. It was only 5 minutes to the venue, but Harry, as we tradition, took the scenic route. 

He had left this town for the first time 10 years ago. His plan was only to be gone a year, but like usual, he got distracted. He started coming back every few months, then that turned into Christmas and now it was the first time he was home in 3 years. It wasn’t that he didn’t love coming home, quite the opposite actually. He just had too much life to live to stay in the one pub town. He had been travelling. Meeting people and seeing things he had only ever dreamed of, some he never thought possible.

When his aunt and uncle left town without even a note, Harry had sort of been adopted by the entire town. He was 16 and never had a worry on where he would sleep or where his next meal would come from. He had come back from near death and he had this bizarre and eccentric town to thank for it.

By the time his inheritance kicked in when he was 18, he already had his gap year planned down to the day. He was going to travel the continent, come back, go to uni and get a job. What he didn’t count on was the amount of money he actually had. He was expecting just enough to let him have a little fun and survive school, as it turned out there was an awful lot more than that. He didn’t have to worry about money and yet all he had was his one bag, his guitar and a photo album. He was happier than he could have ever dreamed.

Harry drove over a crest and saw his high school. After 10 years the issues of an 18-year-old mind seemed so silly. At the time every issue he had there was either the end of the world or the best thing to have ever happened.

Across the road was where he broke his leg. He was 6-years-old, Dudley and his mates were chasing him for being a freak. He tried to clear the creek but didn’t quite make it. By the time he got home from the hospital Vernon was so angry at the time wasted, Harry was locked in his cupboard for a week.  
There was the corner shop. That’s where he and Draco thought shop lifting would be an hilarious adventure. A block further up was where they were arrested for the 1st time 15 minutes later. Around the corner from that was where they were arrested for the second time for drawing penis’ on the principles car. 

That was the tree where he kissed Ginny for the first time. His first kiss and it was terrible, all tongue and awkward limbs. That was the same tree where he broke up with her 6 months later. 

There was the park where they all got drunk for the first time. Draco had raided his dads liquor cabinet. It became a regular thing after that, they all thought they were so clever. Harry knew there was a clearing within the trees where they would go and hide out. He knew now that the adults around them were just glad that they were never in any serious trouble.

There was the cinema Draco had taken Harry to. Harry had been nervous, the first guy he had ever fancied, and it had to be one of his best mates. He was so annoyed that he couldn’t ever just be normal. Once again Draco had snuck in booze and in a show of alcohol induced bravado Harry kissed him in the dark theatre. That was the start of something truly special. Somewhere along the next three years, the git made Harry fall head over heels in love.

Harry continued driving remembering the big moments and the small ones that made him who he was. All those little arguments with friends, the inside jokes it all added up to the same, he loved everyone here. Without realising where he was going he had driven out too far in the wrong direction. He pulled to the side and took off his helmet. There it was, the castle on the hill that loomed over all of them. Malfoy Manor. Harry lit a cigarette and stared at the house. How could one building breed so much hate? How did it have the power to destroy so many dreams? To tear apart so much love? Draco would be at the party tonight. The only hard part about coming home. 

Reluctantly he pulled on his helmet and sped off back into town. He would never be forgiven if he missed this and he was already seriously late. Not that anyone other than Andy knew he’d be coming. Still if he didn’t come he may as well never come home again.

He pulled into a park just up the way from the only pub in town. Standing out the front were three men he’d recognise anywhere. “You lot are lowering the property prices around here!”

One man slapped the another on the shoulder. “No fucking way! Harry bloody Potter!”

All three ran up and crushed Harry. Dean Seamus and Neville. “Boys! Boys! Calm down three gorgeous men around me? You’ll give a man ideas!”

“What the hell mate!” Dean said pulling away. “Ron never said you’d be coming!”

“He doesn’t know.” Harry grinned shrugging off his jacket.

“Oh this gonna be brilliant” Seamus laughed.

“Hermione’s gonna flip her lid” Neville said, shaking his head.

“20 quid says she squeals.” Seamus offered.

“Nah 30 says she does one of those 5-minute swearing rants.” Dean smiled. “I learnt some of my best from her.”

“Nah she’ll cry 30 says it.” Neville said.

Harry pulled the door of the pub open. “The three of you will be giving me 50 because she’s gonna hit me, hard.”

The pub was beyond full. There were a sea of gingers, everyone was laughing and celebrating the engagement that finally happened. After a quick glance, he found the familiar bushy hair haired girl standing with her back to the door. Harry put his finger to his lips when George’s eyes widened. 

Lowering his voice he said, “You’re lookin’ Gorg’ tonight love. Fancy a dance?”

“Excuse me I will have you know it’s my- Harry!” She turned around hand on hips then threw her arms around his neck. “You said you weren’t coming! You said you were stuck in Athens! You complete and utter douche canoe!” that’s when the hitting started, she hit his ears, his arms, poked him in the eye. 

“Owe fuck Hermione.” Harry fought to get away.

She pulled herself off him. “You’re an arsehole you know that!”

Harry smiled and hugged his best friend. “Congrats Hermione. Where is the unlucky sod?”

She slapped him again. “Over at the bar with Arthur. Apparently now I have the ring we should be planning for kids. We’re not even married yet!”

“Hermione, you’ve been together 12 years surely this can’t be a surprise?” Harry dodged another slap. “Alright boys pay up, first rounds on me.”

“First, second and third I reckon” Seamus grumbled handing over a 50.

The four squeezed themselves to the bar. 

“Uncle Harry!” Teddy squeezed his way through. 

“Harry?” Ron turned from where he was talking to his dad and launched himself into Harry’s arms. “Mate! How hard did ‘Mione hit you?”

“It still bloody well stings.” Harry winced as he touched his temple.

For the next forty-five minutes he was bustled around people who wanted to welcome him home and hear all of his stories. Molly was the worst, she hugged him and then hit him for the ‘horrid new tattoo’ on his arm and for still smoking and for not coming home more and for not calling her more, Harry couldn’t really keep up. Finally he was able to extract himself long enough to locate his friends sitting at a large table in the back. 

“You’re bloody mother.” Harry glared at George and dropped into a spare seat. “She slapped my arm when she saw the tat. I only got it yesterday.” He raised his cold glass to the still pink and raw art on his arm. “Stings like a bitch.”

“Potter what the fuck”

“Malfoy! Didn’t see you there.” Harry honestly hadn’t he’d just seen Neville’s head and went straight to the table not realising he had sat right next to his ex. “Lowering yourself to dance with the common folk? How pedestrian.”

Draco raised his chin high. “It is always wise to learn the ways of those who are below you. It’s how you learn to be a decent and respected leader.”

“Because everyone is below you?”

“Obviously.”

Harry turned to whisper in Draco’s ear. “That’s not how I remember it.”

Draco blushed and laughed softly. “It’s good to see you Harry”

“You to Draco.”

“Right, so now the best man’s decided to grace us with his presence.” Ron fell down into a seat next to Harry.

“Who’s that then?” Harry said eagerly looking around the table.  
“Harry you cannot possibly be that dense.” Dean said, eye brows raised.

“He can, believe me. His stupidity knows no bounds.” Draco took a sip of his whiskey.

“What?” Harry was feeling rather picked on.

“Harry” Ron said eyes wide.

“Oh!” Ok maybe he was a bit dense. “Oh mate absolutely! Give me warning and I’ll be there wouldn’t miss it!”

“You say that like you had a choice.” George said under his breath.

“Anyway.” Ron carried on. “He probably won’t be here for the bucks, I’ve cleared it with the soon to be misses Weasley, it’s a boys night gents.”

“Now boys I won’t be cleaning up vomit tonight” The waitress said as she came over to the table.

“Hannah they got you working tonight” Harry stood up and gave the waitress a one-armed hug.

“No one else wanted to deal with the twins drunk. Now Harry, about the vomit”

“You’ve never cleaned up after me” Harry said defensively as he sat back down.

“No, you’re the one that encourages this lot.” She placed an impossible amount of shots in front of them and walked away with a final glare. 

“I’m feeling rather unwelcome tonight.” Harry grumbled and every one chuckled. He picked up a shot and yelled. “To Ronikins!”

5 shots later the rest are laughing at one of the many embarrassing stories from Ron’s past. Harry gets up and makes his way to the door. He stands outside leaning against the wall and lights a cigarette. Breathing in the cool night air, enjoying the quiet.

“Those things will kill you.”

“Want one?” Harry held out his pack.

Draco walks up and lights up. They stand side by side in silence for a while before Draco turns to face Harry. “Hi”

“Hi yourself” Harry said with a small smile.

“You look good”

“So do you.”

“I like it,” Draco gently traces the new art on Harry’s arm, cigarette dropped to the floor. “A Lilly?”

“Yeah” Harry smiles at Draco. Seeing Draco was always the hardest. Not because of the time they spent together but because he would have to leave him behind in the end. Harry stubs out his cigarette and traces the pattern on Draco’s jeans. “How have you been?”

“Stressed.”

“You don’t look stressed.”

“Right now I’m not.”

Harry slides his hand around Draco’s hips. 

“How long are you here for this time?” Draco whispers.

“Flights in 4 days. I need to leave first thing Tuesday.”

“That’s longer than last time I saw you.”

“Last time we just happened to both be in Milan for 12 hours”

Draco snakes his arm around Harry’s neck. “Fathers out of town until Wednesday.” 

“Oh really? How convenient.”

Draco moves forward, lips almost touching. “Are you going to talk all night or are you going to kiss me already?”

Harry pushes Draco up against the wall. When they kiss it’s like no time has passed at all. It’s like the fist time in the cinema, the stolen kisses behind the trees, the secret sessions while Lucius was out of town. Draco groans and hooks his leg behind Harry’s knees. 

“Now really! There’s a time and a place gentlemen.”

Harry pulled away. “Andy, as usual your timing is impeccable.”

“I need to take Teddy home to bed.” In no way perturbed by the sight. She had seen a lot worse from them.

“I’ll come say bye then.”

“You won’t be driving that god forsaken bike tonight will you Harry?” Andy asks sternly.

“No I might just get a room upstairs. Drive home in the morning. You’ll be making me a full English right? You know those foreign countries they never feed me right.”

Andy’s lips twitched. “If you’re lucky. Draco will you be there?”

“I wish could aunty Andy, I have an early meeting.” Draco pulled himself away from the wall.

“It’s Saturday tomorrow.” Harry says petulantly.

“Yes and I’m an adult.” Draco says with a pointed look.

Harry bit his tongue. It was too soon for that fight to start. The same fight they always had. 

After Andy and teddy left the party started to dwindle with the older guests making their excuses. Harry had secured a room from Hannah and continued the celebration. Eventually it was just Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Draco and Harry. Throughout the night Draco moved closer and closer until Harry’s arm was around his shoulder, head resting on Harry’s chest. Their friends had stopped questioning the closeness years ago. One day it would have to end, one day he would turn up to find Draco married with kids. He knew when it did happen, that would be his last visit home. 

“Lavender gonna come home with me tonight?” Seamus said leaning across the table

“Finnegan she has turned you down every day for 5 years, why do you think you’ll get a yes tonight?” Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

Seamus downed his drink. “One day she’ll say yes. Wont you Brown?”

“Not tonight I won’t.” Lavender said with a wink to Harry. “Still staying at mine Gin?”

“Yeah let’s go, I need a bucket and a blanket.” Ginny groaned rising from her seat, looking more than a little green. Seamus and Dean followed not long after.

“You heading out Nev?” Harry asks. “Or are you staying here too?”

“Nah I’ll be walking Hannah home.” Neville said with a small smile before getting up to talk to the bar maid.  
“We’re going to cut out.” Hermione stood up and pulled Ron up with her. “Harry don’t forget you promised to look at venue’s with me on Sunday. We’ll do dinner with everyone at ours afterwards yeah?”

“I wouldn’t dream of not turning up. Sounds simply fascinating.” Draco slapped his stomach.

When there are alone Harry asks Draco, “What time’s your meeting?”

Draco looks at his watch and groaned. “Fuck, 5 hours. Breakfast meeting. I really shouldn’t stay.”

“I’ll drive you home in the morning. The spare helmets in the bike.” Harry would be willing to get down on his hands and knees.

“All or nothing right?” Draco says with a smile.

“All or nothing.” Harry pulls Draco out of his seat, with a wave to Neville and Hannah they walk up the stairs.

Harry pushes Draco up against the closed-door sucks on his ear lobe and moves down Draco’s neck leaving a trail of bites and kisses. He starts to slowly unbutton Draco’s shirt urged forward by the blondes heavy breathing.

“Harry, stop, bed.”

Harry chuckled and unlocked the door. As they stepped through Draco pounced, Harry is pinned against the bed frame, shirts are being ripped from pants and pulled over shoulders.

“Fuck Draco I’ve missed you” Harry tugs Draco’s hips against his own.

“Oh Harry you have no fucking idea. Every day I miss you more.”

Harry’s head falls onto the Pale shoulder, he closes his eyes trying to stop the water from falling. Every time it’s getting harder, one day it will be impossible. “You’re killing me Draco”

“Hey” Draco says softly, he takes Harry’s chin in both hands and stroked the tears that started to fall. “We’ll talk later.”

“We’re going to run out of laters” Harry says with a weak chuckle.

“Not tonight we won’t”

Harry kissed Draco again. It wasn’t the frenzied passion of earlier. It was slow and each movement was deliberate, calculated. Harry lowers Draco onto the bed and kisses down his neck and chest. He kisses Draco’s arms, each fingertip. He kisses Draco’s legs and runs his tongue along the sensitive spot behind his knee. He’s mapped this body countless times and it’s never going to be enough. 

“Harry I need you.”

“I don’t suppose you have lube” Harry asked, pulling away.

“In my bag.” Harry raises an eyebrow with a smirk. “I guess I hoped you’d turn up”

Harry jumps off of the bed and grabs the leather bag. “I have never been happier that you carry a purse”

“It’s not a purse Potter.” Draco raises himself onto his elbows. “It’s a satchel and I’ll have you know that it’s the peak of fashion.”

Harry climbed back on top of Draco and bit his ear. “Ponce” He opens the jar and slicks his fingers. Draco’s legs widen. Harry slips in one finger and groans. “Draco how long has it been?”

Draco’s breathing heavy “Milan”

Harry growls “That was 12 months ago”

“No one else has ever” Draco let’s his voice trail off and turns his eyes away.

“You’re just too much.” Harry captures his lips and begins to move his finger gently. Slowly adding a second and third.

“Harry now please”

Harry slicks himself and kneels in the middle of the bed. “Draco sit up” Harry pulls Draco onto his lap and slowly lowers the other man as he rises his own hips. “God I love you”

Harry kisses Draco’s chest as they rock together arms holding each other up. The sounds of moans and slapping skin fill the air. Harry is struggling to breath, his hands are trying to feel every bump, every crevice. The need for this to never end is inordinate.

“Fuck Harry I’m so close.”

“Let go Dray god let go.”

Draco is shaking as he comes and Harry pushes in a few more times before he his riding out his own orgasm. Limbs shaking, he bites down on Draco’s shoulder. They collapse back onto the bed together breathing heavily. Hands still exploring each other. It’s never enough for them, it never will be.

“I need a smoke” Harry says, a blonde head on his chest.

Draco takes Harry’s hand and plays with his fingers. “You smoke too much”

“Yeah I think I probably do.” Harry whispers, stroking the pale hair back. “So what’s this meeting tomorrow?”

Draco groans. “I’m going to be useless at that, hungover, sleep deprived and a sore ass to boot. We have a major, um, event, in 3 months. I’m meeting with the coordinators.”

“Sounds ominous.”

Draco flipped onto his stomach. “I really don’t want to talk about it. Tell me about Italy and Greece. How was it? I want to hear it all.”

“Amazing, all of it. In Santorini I was, I guess adopted, by this little Greek woman. Neither of us could understand a word we were saying but she just kept feeding me. Everyday I’d sit by the water and she would bring more and more food. It was all prepared in this cute picnic basket, she’d sit with me for a couple of hours and then just go on our way. Just before I left her neighbour told me that I apparently look like her grandson who died the year before. She was trying to fill a void I guess.”

“She sounds lonely.” Draco whispered.

“Yeah I think she was.” Harry frowned. “I can understand that. I love that I’m lucky enough to see what I see, but,” Harry took Draco’s hand. “I’d love to have someone to share it with.”

“Harry,” Draco closed his eyes. “Please don’t ruin it.”

Nodding slowly, Harry says, “Did I tell you that I was stalked through Italy by an annoying chihuahua? He was blonde and a real git. You would have like him.” Draco pinched his side.

When they fell asleep that night. Both men were thinking of the could be’s and the what if’s. The if only’s and the possible other life they could have. The subjects they couldn’t dare discuss with the one person they wanted to.

*****

"Fuck fucking fuck!"

"Draco?" Harry groans as Draco jumps out of the bed.

"Harry up! Get up! I have 45 minutes and my mouth tastes like a fucking ashtray" Draco is running around trying to put on his shoes and his shirt at the same time. “Why are you still in bed? Up!”

Harry pulls himself up. "Where are my pants?" 

“Here" Harry's pants hit him in the face. 

"Jesus Draco calm down."

"Harry I need you to understand this, this is a very important meeting. If I'm late my father will kill me. Not figuratively he will flay me alive and slice off what's remaining."

"So the chances of a morning shag?"

"Potter!"

"I was kidding. Kinda.”

Harry slipped his jacket on and patted it down his eyes wide, he freezes. “Um Draco?”

“What?”

“Have you seen my keys?”

Draco’s jaw dropped, and his eyes turn livid. “You cannot be serious!”

Harrys face breaks into a grin as he pulls his keys out of his pocket. “You’re fun when your stressed you know that?”

“Oh you’re so fucking witty! Get out we need to get me home now!”

“OK keep your pants on, or you know don’t.” Harry calls over his shoulder as they leave.

They both climb on the bike and drive through the town to the manor. As they ride up the cobbled hill Harry stops at the large front doors. “This house is creepy.”

“There are quite literally bones buried under it. Of course it’s creepy.” Draco takes off his helmet, Harry follow suit and pulls the other man close by his shirt. “Harry. Ashtray.” 

Harry smiled. “I don’t care” Draco is smiling as they pull apart. “Call me later?”

“As soon as my exceedingly dull meeting is over. If it ever ends. I may be there until I’m 50. Then I’ll be old and wrinkly, and you won’t want me anymore.”

“Never going to happen.”

Draco blushes slightly. “OK you need to leave now, or I’ll never get there. Go!”

Harry chuckled put his helmet back on before he goes he says, “Do you think your dad would notice if I did a skid on my way out.”

“Potter don’t you dare!”

Harry waves a hand over his shoulder as he speeds back onto the road. 

*****

When Harry walked through the front door he yelled, “Honey I’m home”

“Lord Harry you smell like a bar.” Andy said from the kitchen. “Go have a shower breakfast will be ready soon.”

After his shower and a much-needed English dry up he turned to Andy and said, “Alright where’s the list”

“Harry you don’t have to do this every time. A lot of people would like to see you. You’re

never here long and it seems selfish to keep you locked up.”

“I really don’t mind and I’m not arguing with you, again. List”

“Fine” she pulled a list out from next to the phone. It was her ‘must call a handy man for’ list.

“And the rest?”

“Harry”

“Andromeda you know I’ll end up walking through every room until I find every screw and hole. Every loose floor board and every leaky sink. Then I won’t make lunch at the Weasleys, so I’ll have to listen to another lecture from Molly and then you really will have something to feel guilty about.”

An hour later Harry was under the laundry sink a wrench in one hand and a washer in the other. Teddy was hovering above him.  “How the hell do you two live here? I swear this house is going to fall down.”

“You won’t let grandma move”

“I don’t need logic Ted. Hand me the screwdriver will you?”

“Will you teach me how to do stuff? That way the list won’t be as big next time. I can help.”

“Sure not this though. It’s a right bitch.”

“Harry!”

“Fuck sorry Andy. Teddy don’t swear it’s not nice.” Harry gave one last pull on the pipes. “Fuck shit it’s all over me.” Teddy giggled.

3 hours, 4 splinters and a splitting head ache bought on by a falling door, the house was almost fit for human habitation again.

“Andy I’m off to the Weasleys”

“Do you want a ride?”

“Nah I’ll take the car I’m picking up Ginny, Ron and Hermione. I’ll be back later tonight.”

As he is driving down the street he sees a car coming in the opposite direction. There’s only one family in town who would own a car that ostentatious. He pulled to a stop, Draco pulled up next to him.

Harry wound down his window. “No wrinkles I see. You look buggered though”

“I am never drinking again”

Harry snorted. “Yeah Ok. How was it”

“Annoying, long and redundant. Where are you off to”

“Weasley family lunch. Molly will spend 2 hours trying to make me roughly the size of an elephant and another 2 berating me for not coming home more.”

“You love it.” Draco smiled.

“Yeah I do.”

“Busy later?”

“Nope Teddy is staying at a friends and Andy not so subtly hinted that she’d like a night on her own.”

“Dinner at the manor? I can show you the skeletons.”

“You do know how to seduce a man.”

“It’s a talent”

“7?”

“7”

“I’ll bring wine.”

“Don’t you dare. Last time you decided to bring wine you spent $10 and it tasted like it had already been digested.”

Harry shrugged. “It did the trick.”

“You’re a plebeian”

“See you tonight. By the way you have coffee on your tie.” Harry drove off with a smirk, Draco would be stressing about that for an hour.

 

When Ron, Hermione and Ginny piled into the car, they all looked significantly worse for the wear. “Tad hung over?”

“Harry?” Ginny mumbled, her sunglasses dark and thick.

“Yeah?”

“Bite me.”

“Oh Harry, Deans thinking of pool tonight, keen?” Ron leant forward from the back seat. “I think it’s just me, him and Seamus.

“Can’t tonight, got plans with Draco.”

He pulled into the burrow and smiled at the sheer ridiculousness of the house. He could swear it was being held together by magic.

“Draco?” Ginny said quietly. “You’re taking the news better than expected.”

Harry got out of the car and looked at her in confusion. Before he could respond he heard a yell of “Arthur he’s here! Put your pants on!”

“Is it too late to go home?” Harry mumbled.

“She’ll only be disgusting for an hour.” Ron winced.

“No she won’t.” Ginny smiled broadly. “She was on the phone to me all morning demanding to know what all his favourite foods were, like she didn’t already know. I think she’s going to try and bribe you into never leaving.”

“Pillow prisons and an endless buffet.”

As usual Molly made too much food for anyone to eat. She also just happened to invite a few people over. The yard not only started to fill up with Weasleys but also his old teachers, his friends, the local doctor and he was pretty sure the guy who ran the grocery store was there as well. Most of them made a point of saying that he needed to settle. It was a Harry Potter intervention.

Despite being hounded with questions and demands on his time. He enjoyed every minute of it. He played a game of cricket with the Weasley brothers. Heard about the latest generation of trouble makers from Headmaster McGonagall and helped buffer Ginny when Molly started to question why she wasn’t seeing anyone. It was an afternoon that dreams were made from.

“Harry it’s 6:30” Hermione called out to him

“Fuck, tell Molly I’m sorry I got to go. Hot date.” Harry winked at Fred and George.

He completely missed the confused look shared between Ron and Hermione as he ran to his car.

When he finally managed to knock on the front door of the manor it was 7:30. “Sorry I’m late I know” Harry said as soon as the door opened. “I was stuck at the Manor then I had to go pack a bag. Then Teddy wanted a story. Have I said sorry?”

Draco smiled at him. “Actually wasn’t expecting you until 745 so you’re early.”

“Ye of little faith”

“I just know you well.” Draco stepped aside to let Draco in.

Harry took off his coat and hung it on the banister. “So who did you pay to cook?”

“I didn’t” Draco winked.

Draco walked out of the room through the overly large main dining room and info the kitchen. There were pots boiling and flour on every surface.

“You cooked?”

“Yep.”

“You?”

“Me.”

“You don’t cook.”

“I do now.”

Harry peered into the pot boiling, it smelled amazing. “Is it safe?”

“You’re an ass.”

Harry closed the lid. “I have to check, remember last time you cooked for me? I spent the night with my head in the loo.”

“Yes well I took a class or two. You can’t be the only one around here who can cook.”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “Did you learn how to cook to impress me?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“I didn’t. Now of you’ll excuse me the salmon will over cook”

Harry walked up behind him and whispered “It worked”

They ate on the back patio and opened a bottle of wine.

“Harry stop fidgeting”

“I can’t help it. I keep half expecting your dad to come in and complain about having his house turned into an orphanage. Or your mum reminding me of yet another mistake I made at the last party.”

“No one’s here Harry.”

“Are you sure? You have said that before.”

“Yeah but that time I did know my dad was home I was just horny.”

“Draco!”

“What? How was I to know he would walk in with you naked on the bed?”

“And then you hid and made me out to be some sort of pervert”

“Yes well I’ve always wanted you to reach your potential.”

“He called the police Draco.”

They walked through the manor, reminiscing and joking with each other. Harry filled him in more on his travels and Draco told him about the business and Pansy and Blaise’s relationship. It was a nice evening, Harry thought if he could do domestic with anyone, it would be Draco.

“This is your dads office yeah?” Harry said opening a door. “You know what I always wanted to do when we were kids.”

“Harry no!” Draco dragged Harry out. “It’s creepy.”

“If you don’t want to have sex somewhere creepy we’ll have to leave.”

“Harry I am too old to fuck against a wall”

“There’s a desk in there.”

“No!” Draco’s eyes were wide.

“Fine” Harry sighed and closed the door behind them.

They continued to walk and talk it wasn’t until Draco was starting to fall asleep against Harry’s shoulder that they finally made their way upstairs.

“Too old for no sleep. Need bed, be my pillow?”

“God you’re adorable” Harry hugged him as they walked into Draco’s room.

Draco stripped into his underwear and hurriedly brushed his teeth. They crawled into bed and Harry wrapped himself around Draco’s back.

Harry was just about asleep when he remembered a comment from earlier. “Draco?”

“hmmm”

“Hermione said something today. Asked me how I took your news. What was she talking about?”

Harry felt Draco stiffen. “Tomorrow Harry”

Harry kissed Draco’s back and fell into a deep blissful sleep, no idea that the other person was quietly crying into his pillow.

*****

The next morning Harry squatted down next to the bed. "Draco" Harry whispered and kissed Draco’s noes. "Draco"

"Harry?" Draco blinked slowly.

"Hey you. I need to go home to shower and get dressed. I need to pick Hermione up soon."

"Too early."

Harry smiled "it's 7."

"It's Sunday.” Draco started to sit up. “Give me a second and I'll walk you out."

"It's fine, go back to sleep. You can tell me that news later tonight"

“Can’t my pillow’s leaving me.” Draco said with a pout.

"I love you sleepy head."

"I love you Harry"

When Harry pulled up Hermione jumped into the car with a giant hand bag and two thermos's "Coffee"

Harry shot her a glare. “I love you but you're far too cheerful. Why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're my gay best friend. Who else would do it?"

"Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Draco, your mum, Molly, Andy, the woman who sells the flowers on the highway"

"Harry.” Hermione cut him off. “This is going to be the only part you'll be here for. Please try to at least pretend to not hate the idea of weddings."

"Fine I'll stop complaining." Harry sighed. “And I don’t hate weddings per say I just don’t understand the need for them.”

After the third venue, they had stopped for lunch and were about to set off to their next one. Harry snuck a look at the folder and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. "Hermione why are we doing this? You know that they aren't right. I could tell just by the photos. They are too stuffy and formal. That's not you and it’s absolutely not Ron."

Hermione deflated as she looked at her feet. "Mum says it needs to be special because I'll only do this once. She says that a wedding needs to be a bit fancy, Molly said so too."

“Molly and Artur got married surrounded by sheep in Molly’s back yard.”

Hermione giggled a little.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione when have you ever done anything because someone else said it would be a good idea? What do you want?"

Hermione had a small grin. "Well there is one place, it's actually much closer to home so people could drive and it's pretty low key. Ron wouldn’t have to wear a tux, he could even get away with not wearing a tie."

"Sounds perfect! But don’t tell him about the tie, he actually looks good in one.” Harry opened the passenger door for her to get in. “On the way there I want to stop somewhere."

“Where?” Hermione asked when Harry jumped into the driver’s seat.

Harry grinned. “Do you really think I'd be ok with someone else seeing you in the first dress you try on? I'm thinking frills and a big hoop skirt, lots of lace"

"You're the worst."

It wasn't a big dress with hoops and lace. It was form fitting, strapless with only a small amount of beading around the bust. It was simple, elegant. It was Hermione.

"I don't know all the books say not to buy the first one you put on"

"Hermione for once in your life don't listen to what the books say."

The venue was perfect. A large hall surrounded by trees, a marquee would be set up for the ceremony and there was a catering crew already recommend. To top it off, it was half price for the date that they picked. Hermione didn't even need the walk around before putting down the deposit.

"Hermione I'll meet you at the car I need to make a call."

Harry walked into the reception where the manager sat about to start the process in Hermione’s check. "Do me a favour? Cash the cheque on Monday but refund it on Wednesday?"

“I'm sorry sir?"

Harry pulled out his own cheque book and placed it on the desk.

"Sir this can’t be right, is the full amount."

"They never let me pay for anything.” Harry said with a small smile. “I mean not even dinner. They are the two greatest most generous people I’ve ever known. They’ll hate me when they find out, but I’ll be on the other side of the world so it’s fine."

The man smiled and tucked the cheque into his jacket pocket.

Harry slipped into the car.

"All good?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, I'm wrecked though."

"Do we need to stop by yours for an overnight bag?"

"Nope, I packed this morning. By the way you owe Teddy a movie date, you’re the reason I’m spending a third night in a row away from him."

“I think you’ll find that the reason is actually blonde.” Hermione glared at him.

“Yeah but Teddy likes Draco.”

“What do you mean?”

Harry laughed and pulled out on to the road. When they walked into Ron and Hermione’s home, Ron said. "You both survived and you're still talking. Can’t have been too bad then."

"Venue’s booked and dress is in my car"

"Dress? I thought you were only looking today?"

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'll take you out there next weekend. It's perfect."

"Do I have to wear gloves?"

"And tails" Harry said gravely.

“Hermione!” Ron looked scared. Harry just chuckled and walked outside where Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Draco were sitting around a make-shift firepit.

"You look more rested." Harry said sitting down next to the blonde.

"Slept until noon. I haven't done that for years."

“Beer Harry?” Dean said.

“Cheers.” Harry said with a smile. He took his first swallow as Hermione walked out with a blanket around her shoulders.

"Oh Draco, I’ve been meaning to ask.” She said, sitting across from them. “Molly keeps pestering me about wedding planners. Can you send me the details of the woman that's planning yours?"

Harry had a coughing fit into his beer. "I'm sorry what? Wedding planner?"

Draco closed his eyes. "Thanks Granger."

Hermione looked mortified. "Oh Draco I'm so sorry."

Harry's eyes widen further "You're getting married?"

"All right you lot inside." Ron stood up.

"And miss this? Nah" Seamus said with a smile.

Ron put a hand on his shoulder. "Mate I have a feeling we'll hear it"

"Draco fucking answer the question. Are you getting married?"

Draco waited until everyone was inside before he started talking very fast. "Father set it up. He got sick of me waiting. I didn’t ask for this I didn’t want it. Please don’t yell"

"Who?"

"Astoria Greengrass"

"So you're getting married and decided not to tell me?”

"There wasn't a good time."

"Any time between hi, how was your trip? And me having my cock up your ass would have been a good time. Were you ever going to tell me?" Harry stood up and started pacing the yard.

"Of course I was. I wanted going to tell you this morning."

"Bullshit Draco you could have told me at any point before this morning.” Harry turned away from him. "When’s the wedding?"

"3 months"

"That's a bit quick isn't it"

"We've been engaged for a year"

"A year?" Harry crossed his brows in confusion. “Before or after Milan?”

Draco refused to look at him.

“Before or After?”

“Before.” Draco said quietly.

"You've been engaged a year and you have seen me fucking twice and you never told me! You’re getting married Draco!"

"Yes Harry!” Draco started yelling. “I’m getting married! Priest, white dress and limousine! I'm growing up and getting on with my life, that usually involves getting engaged."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"Fathers retiring I'll be taking over in 5 years. Time to start thinking kids, heirs. Did you seriously expect me to wait around for those few days every few years that you come and fuck me?"

"You could have told me!"

"Fuck you Harry! Do you think I want this? Do you think I want to go into a loveless marriage and father a kid just to have them end up with same life as me? I have responsibilities we can't all just drop everything and run away. Some of us have families!"

"Fuck you!"

Draco rushed forward and tried to take Harry’s hand. "Harry I didn't mean it I'm sorry"

"No Draco you've never said anything you didn't mean. Do start now!” Harry spat and turned away again. “I have told you before that you're your own man you can do whatever the fuck you want with your life! But you're too much of a coward to disappoint your father."

Draco stood right in front of him chest to chest. "Don't call me a coward."

"Why? Truth hurt?" Draco swung his arm back and punched Harry in the jaw.

Harry tackled Draco to the ground they were a mess of kicks and punches. Harry vaguely hears Hermione screaming them before he is pulled off violently. He's being held back my Seamus and Dean and Draco is held by Neville and Ron. Harry shakes of his restraints and spits blood out of his mouth. "Say what you want about how I live my life but at least I can honestly say I'm happy. When was the last time you could?"

He slammed into the house and picks up his keys. "Harry do you think you should drive home"

"I'm fine Ron, I only had one beer. I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause drama."

"I know, and you know we all just want you to be happy right? You were never meant to stay in this town, your attention span is too short."

Harry chuckled softly. "Thanks Ron. Say good bye to everyone for me?"

"Yeah"

Harry gets on his car and speeds off. He doesn't want to go back to Andy's she'd still be awake, and he didn't want to answer those questions, not yet. How had no one told him? He talks to Andy weekly, he’s always emailing Hermione. How had this never come up?

He pulls into the park and walks, not caring where he was going. Eventually he makes his way to some knocked down trees and shrubs, there’s a tiny opening at the bottom. He has to get on his hands and knees to fit in these days. His and Draco's makeshift fort. He sat down on a stump and buried his head in his hands, willing himself not to cry.

"You're hopelessly predictable you know that?"

"Go away Draco."

"No" Draco pulls himself up and sits on the ground beside him. "You know when you first left I thought it was because of me. We had got into that stupid fight, broke up and next thing I know you were planning your gap year. I'd lie awake at night wishing I had the strength to turn my back on everything. I had this dream that you would come back move into the manor, I’d take over the company and we’d both have everything we ever dreamed of"

Harry scoffed "Your father would have loved that."

"Yes well I was young and ignorant."

"Was?"

"Hush Potter. The thing is after the third or fourth time that you left, I realised that everyone else was right. One day you won't come back anymore. Teddy will graduate eventually, and Andy isn’t a young woman anymore. You love the rest of us but it's not the same. We all know that you're too much a Potter to ever feel settled in a town like this.” Draco took a deep breath. “Once I realised that I couldn't keep waiting. I took whatever I could from you when I saw you and fell into the Malfoy line. Moving through Malfoy Corp, going to the right parties, being seen with the right people. No it's not the life I dreamed of but it's the hand I was dealt, and life is rarely fair, you know that more than most. I leave I'm cut off."

"You know, every time I buy plane ticket, I always buy two. Every time I come home and we have this same fight and a part of me is always hoping you'll come with me and leave this behind." Harry reached into his inside pocket. "I guess this will be the last one I buy"

Draco stares down at the piece of cardboard in Harry’s hand. "Every time?"

“I guess I’ve got used to having a spare seat beside me.” Harry starts turning the ticket around in his fingers. "Draco I have more money than I will ever spend. Andy won't take any. So if I have to spend it all on flights that will never be used, so be it."

Draco put his hand on the cardboard. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure I've still got all of the others." Harry shrugged and stood up stood up. "I should go. I still have half of Andy's list to-do tomorrow and I haven't spent enough time with Teddy."

Draco stood as well and pulled Harry into a hug. "I do love you, remember that."

Harry melted into the embrace. "It'll only ever be you. It's been 13 years since I kissed you and I still feel like a nervous wreck."

When Harry got home, he went straight to the bathroom and winced at what he saw. It’s a good thing that Andy was accustomed to seeing him a little bruised and battered. He turned on the shower and couldn’t hold them back any more, his knees gave out and he was crying in the corner. He thought he had more time. He knew it was selfish, he’s the one that left but he could feel his heart shattering. This was it, this was finally the end.

When he got into bed he was clawing at his skin. He needed to leave, he couldn’t stay here, he needed to escape. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to relax, one more day and he would be gone, he could start getting Andy and Teddy to meet him in London. He’d come back for the wedding but after that he’d never have to see the castle on the hill again. His breathing started to calm, and he finally drifted off to sleep.

*****

Monday morning Harry takes teddy to school when he gets back Andy is sitting at the table with a pot of tea. "Draco just rang."

Harry sunk down. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Andy put down her cup and took Harry’s hands. "I think part of me didn't want to believe it myself. You and him have always been drawn together.  More than that though, Draco needed to tell you and I was quite clear about how I felt about that with him.”

“I can’t sit here.” Harry stood up and rubbed his hands down his jeans. "I’m going to go try and get that garden under control." Harry spent the day pulling weeds and fertilising, Andy kept trying to call him inside, but Harry was trying desperately not to fall apart again. He could do that tomorrow when he was flying far, far away.

That night him and Teddy ate junk food for dinner and watched stupid movies until Teddy fell asleep in Harry's arms, well past his bed time. Harry savoured the moment for longer than he should have, this child was a reason to breathe, to get up in the morning.

Tuesday morning rolled around. His alarm went off before the sun was up. He quickly jumped in the shower and packed up the last of his things. When his things were packed up against the front door, he went up and sat on the edge of Teddy’s bed.

"Hey kid, you ready?"

"Harry?" Teddy opened his eyes and they filled with water. "No it's too soon."

"Not yet.” Harry said with a big smile “The most important step has to happen yet. Come on up you get."

Harry and Teddy creep down stairs where Harry has set up their fort of blankets and pillows. Marshmallows and hot chocolate sitting on a make shift table.

"OK you ready?" Harry said leaning close.

Teddy broke into a big smile. "Yeah tell me."

"Now remember it's our secret you can't tell anyone where I'm going"

"I can keep a secret."

"I'm going to Australia. I'm going to swim with sharks and battle snakes I might even try and pick a fight with a kangaroo!"

Teddy giggled before his face fell. "Harry so you miss me when you're on your adventures."

"Oh kid every day.” Harry said honestly. “If I could I'd bring you with me."

"When I'm older can I come?"

"I'll be demanding it! Grandma says you have to be 16 before she'll let you. 6 more years and I'll take you where ever you want. Where will we go first?"

"I want to go where those people tried to burn your tongue"

"India? "

"Yeah I want to go there"

Harry lifted up his left sleeve where he had a tiny Om symbol, he got that his last day in New Delhi. "then we'll go and eat fire curry. You'll need to practice."

Harry and Teddy sat planning their trek through India until they heard a knock above them. Andy’s voice said softly "Harry it's 7."

"I gotta go kid.” Harry said quietly. “You've got my number if you need me I'll be on the next flight OK? If you're in trouble you call me straight away OK? Promise me"

"I promise Harry."

Harry and Teddy crawl out of their little cubby. Harry picks up his bag and carry’s it to his car. He walks over to Andy. "I'll call Thursday" he pulls her in tight. "You're doing an amazing job Andy"

"I love you Harry."

He lets her go and starts to pull away. "I'll be back for the wedding but after that. It might be awhile"

"I know Harry and it's fine I understand."

"Ok kid time to make an old man cry"

Teddy gave Harry a big hug. "Look after your grandma yeah?"

Harry put his bags in his boot and drove down the drive with a final wave to his two-favourite people, his family. Before he'd gone more than a few houses, he pulled to the side of the road and got out. Leaning on the front of his car, vaguely hearing a car pull up behind him, he pulled out his phone.

"Harry?"

"Hey Draco"

"You're leaving today"

"Yeah. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Harry couldn't help the sob that escaped. "I love you, I hope you're happy one day."

"Turn around"

"What?"

"Harry, turn around"

Harry turned in confusion and dropped his phone. There was Draco leaning against a car, Hermione had a teary smile from the driver’s seat.

"Draco is that a suit case?"

"Offer still open?"

“Draco?"

"I don't want to be sad anymore."

"Draco."

"I mean if you don't want me to come. I just assumed because of the ticket.”

“Are you running away?"

"I wrote a letter to father. He gets back tomorrow. I'd give it 72 hours before I'm a Malfoy in name only. I hope your funds can cover 2." Draco says with a soft chuckle.

"Draco. You're serious?"

"Yes"

"It could fail it could explode in our faces"

"It could be amazing and last the rest of our lives."

"We'll be back in 10 months for the wedding. What if your father,"

"My father can take a long walk off of a short plank."

Harry runs up to him and kisses him long and deep. "I love you."

"I love you to you sap."

Harry picks up the suitcase and puts it in the boot. Before running back to Hermione and giving her a kiss through the window. "I love you do you know that?"

"I do. If you're late for my wedding you'll be useless to him"

"Wouldn't dream of it"

He opened the driver’s door and points to the passenger door. “Get in."

They were pulling out of the street when Draco finally spoke, “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm scared.”

“Me too.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

Draco broke into a wide smile. “It's fantastic.”

“Yeah it is.” Harry takes Draco hand and neither look back as they drive past the castle on the hill looming over them all.

 

**Fin**


End file.
